Danny Doesn't Know He's Beautiful
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Danny doesn't know he's beautiful. Can you change that? Written in second person. Songfic. Oneshot at the moment, may be a twoshot if I get enough reviews.


**I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.**

* * *

You watch him walk through the doors of the school. All the girls and gay boys turn to see him. Danny's growth spurt along with ghost fighting had really helped him out in the looks department. He was tall and had a pleasant amount of muscles, not as much as the beef-head football players, but enough to make some people drool. All this combined with his already good looks earned him the spot as one of the hottest guys in school.

Of course the ever-insecure Danny Fenton/Phantom starts looking over himself thinking something must be wrong if everyone is looking at him. Hidden, you watch him walk by, the boy staring at the ground shyly the entire way, and wish he would just see himself the way you do. See how beautiful he truly is.

* * *

Later in the day, you are in the mall when you hear someone say, "My ghost sense hasn't been working all week. Frostbite says it has something to do with sunspots."

You turn to see Danny and his sister walk into Hot Topic. You follow them and see Danny by the makeup section.

"Maybe I should try the Goth look. Maybe then _they_ would notice me," Danny joked with his sister. She was not amused.

"Danny, you don't need to change yourself for anyone, even this 'they person you keep talking about," she said, shaking her head.

Danny sighed and flipped his long, raven colored bangs out of his face. You smile at how adorable it makes him look, but frown at what he says next. "I know. I just _really_ like them, but I'm sure they don't like me that way."

You stay hidden as Jazz and Danny leave, wishing you could be Danny's "they." You walk out of the store and see a poster hanging in the window. It says that the Amity Park Annual Talent Show will be in two days. You think of the guitar you have and the day's events. You smile as lyrics start forming in your head and you know what you have to do.

* * *

Two days later, you are peaking through the curtains right before going onstage and smile when you see Danny right in the front. They introduce you as Shadows and you walk onstage wearing a grey hooded cloak with black lining and a black mask covering the top half of your face. You put the microphone to your lips and say, "I wrote this for someone special." You nod to the band and they start playing the song.

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make-up, to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

As you start singing the chorus, you pull a startled half-ghost onto the stage with you. You smile as Danny looks down at the ground on cue.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see  
you'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

You grab the boy's chin and try to make him look into your eyes, but he turns away, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, just like you thought he would. You know people in the crowd are probably thinking it is rehearsed, but the boy just reacts in time with the song because you know him well enough to time it right.

_So boy come on! You got it wrong!  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your ah-ah eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ouuu_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na._

You finally manage to get him to look you in the eyes and his crystal blue orbs grow wide. "You?" he mouths. You smile and put a hand on his cheek as you softly sing the next part to him.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

You turn away from him and back to the audience as you finish singing the song.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

Everyone applauds and you turn to see Danny still standing onstage. You put your hand out and he takes it. You walk offstage together.

Once you gave the microphone back to the stagehands, you and Danny go into a private room backstage and you take off the mask. "Did you like the song?" you ask.

Danny blushes and looks down as he says, "I didn't think anyone would notice me like that, especially _you_."

You smile, realizing the "they" he had been taking about really had been you. You tilt his face towards yours with your hand and say, "That's what makes you beautiful," before kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

**Hello reader(s),**

**This piece of fluff came into my head while listening to the song. Originally it was going to be Danny singing to Sam or Valerie, but then I realized neither of them are the insecure type. Honestly, I find Danny to be the most insecure person on the show. Once I decided on it being sung to Danny, I also decided to leave it up to the reader to pick the pairing. I made it so that really anyone could be the singer, including ghosts since Danny does not have his ghost sense. I even put it in second-person for the Phan-girls (and boys if there are any) that want to pair Danny with themselves.**

**I did actually have a specific character in mind while writing this. If you can guess whom it is in one go, I will give you a cookie. If I get enough reviews, I might post a second chapter that will reveal my "you." Otherwise, this is staying as a one-shot.**

**3**

**Reid**


End file.
